Redeemed
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Angel knows that he has redeemed just like he knows that Lilah will never be able to redeem herself... He takes great joy in finally telling her what he thinks and feels... AU! Written for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum (HPFCF for short)… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel

Prompt: Phrase- You don't know me

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Angel glared at Lilah who was looking at him with a smirk. He really was going to enjoy putting her in her place which he should have done long ago. He took a step forward and smirked when she took a quick step backwards. "You really shouldn't assume so much, Lilah, because you know that when you do you make an ass out of you and me. First off let me just say that you don't know me, no matter how much you may think or wish that you do. You may know what I got up to in the years that I was ruled by my demon, but you have no clue what I have done since I have gotten my soul. You have no clue just how much I have done since the Powers that Be decided to make sure that my soul is now permanent so that if I decide to sleep with someone again I won't lose it."

He stopped when he saw her eyes flicker in surprise and grinned. "What you didn't know that? Ah, oh well then. What you're really pissed about is the fact that I won't bow down to what you want. I won't do what you want simply because you wish to harm innocents where my life's work is protecting them. You are no better than those that you employ to work for you because you get off on the damage that they cause. You will never have a serious relationship for the simple fact that anybody who even gets with you for a short amount of time will realize that you are nothing but an ugly person inside and out and not because of your looks, but because of your actions. The only way that you will ever remotely have a long term relationship is if you threaten or blackmail someone into it. You are the worst sort of woman and that is saying something since I have seen all kinds in my very long life."

Lilah's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in outrage. "How dare you!"

Angel chuckled darkly. "It doesn't feel so well when you're on the receiving end of someone's thoughts about you does it? You don't like hearing it because you know that everything I just told you is nothing, but the truth. You wouldn't be so outraged if those same thoughts hadn't run through your mind at one time or another. Hell, you and Lindsey never worked because you had no qualms selling him out. You would and probably have sold your own mother just to get something that you wanted or thought that you deserved. When are you going to learn that you only deserve something if you truly work to get it? When are you going to learn that there is a price to pay for every single bit of evil that you have did or caused? I can't wait to see you pay for every single bad thing that you have ever done. I can't wait to see you reap what you have sowed and you can bet your damn ass that I'll be right there watching as you finally learn the lesson and/or lessons that you should have learned a long time ago."

Lilah shook her head even as she tried to hide the fear that she was now feeling. She had no doubt that Angel was telling the truth especially since she knew that he had paid for his crimes and now worked for the good. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm talking about and soon you will too." Angel replied as he smirked once more at her before he turned on his heel and walked away. He really didn't want to hear anything else she had to say. He couldn't believe how good he felt for finally telling her exactly what he thought of her. He felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest now. He knew that he had redeemed himself, but he also knew that nothing Lilah would do would ever be enough for her to be redeemed.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I loved writing this story... LMAO! Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
